The Benefits of Partnership
by Tatsuki Uotani
Summary: When Deidara remembers the moment he shared with Sasori, he couldn't stop thinking about what it could have become. But how did Sasori feel about what he did? Yaoi SasXDeid. Don't like, Don't read. Flames are laughed at.


The only difference between the acres of trees before them and the acres of trees they just passed was the light that entered through the canopy of their tops. Also the ground was wetter and muddier the further back, considering the amount of rain falling from the sky. It just seemed to be a huge slap in the face for Sasori, the brilliant puppet master, when Deidara actually questioned why the hell it was raining so much: the fact that they just traveled through the outskirts of the Rain Village should have been reason enough.

Deidara never seemed to catch on easy, which was probably the reason why he got paired up with the guy; seeing as how his own skills and alertness could be set as an example for Deidara to better be used to help Akatsuki reach it's goal. Sasori would never deny that his comrade had talent but he would also never deny that he also had a one track mind. Whatever that may have been, Sasori never wanted to know. But there was always going to be one thing Sasori wished he knew about his crazy friend; where they stood on the lines of lover and partners.

Just before the sun was about to set, Deidara slowed his pace to a mere walk as he watched Sasori continue on without taking a moment to realize that he was no longer being accompanied by his partner. Maybe he had been thinking way too much about this red haired puppet master. Sasori obviously cared very little about him, little enough to leave him behind when this was suppose to be an assignment for the both of them.

On every mission, Deidara always enjoyed watching Sasori, wither it be running or fighting, for his figure was an admirable masterpiece. In resent times, Sasori never took the image of the slouching inhuman puppet, but the beautiful body he truly looked like.

Deidara slouched his head and thought back to the night before, wondering what he was to do.

----------------- Flashback-----------------

"Deidara… Any angsty acts towards fellow members may be seen as an act of treason…" Sasori told the blonde pretty-boy as he watched him cause useless explosions.

Deidara was standing a few yards away from Sasori, creating small bombs in the shape of Kisame.

"One day Mr. Shark guy decided to go for a walk," Deidara mumbled loudly as he made the clay bomb Kisame waddle a couple inches across a rock that he was next to.

At this moment Sasori focused his attention solely on the strange blonde in front of him as he rose one eyebrow high.

"Deidara… have you been…"

"And then he fell off a cliff and went BOOOOM!!!" The kidish boy screamed as the clay doll fell off the rock and exploded all over a graveyard of empty sake bottles. Sasori was dumbfounded; where the hell had Deidara got the alcohol?

Quickly, Deidara's smiling goofy face faded and he slowly walked to sit with his companion next to a newly risen fire Sasori started.

"To bad that wasn't the real thing…" Deidara muttered loud enough that Sasori could barely hear it. He wasn't going to say anything, he didn't care. Whatever Deidara wanted to do was his business but he never found the delight of drinking.

Deidara's head was buzzing on top of his shoulders. He knew he shouldn't of drank so much, for he was going to pay for it in the morning when Sasori bitched at him for not getting up. His brain was already beating under his skull and he couldn't comprehend the situation around him. Not that anything was going on, but it was uncomfortable that he could not even make out Sasori's face and body. He figured that Sasori looked no different then he usually did. Deidara smiled to himself, remember how neat Sasori always kept his hair, even though he never did anything with it.

Deidara always held a secret fetish for that hair, often brushing his hands through it while Sasori slept, grinning at the thought of how the red head would have reacted if he ever knew.

"Drinking is going to be your end Deidara… if your reaction speed is delayed, any enemy could easily…"

"Why does everything always have to be serious with you? Nag nag nag nag nag nag nag, always on my case about everything! Why can't you just relax and pretend you don't have a stick up your ass! I mean come on, just because we are on a mission doesn't mean we can't have a little fun… plus this mission is so stupid! What the hell was Sir Leader thinking sending two of his most skilled members to escort two more skilled members back to the hideout?! I am sure Itachi and Kisame are perfectly capable of finding their way back but no, he feels the NEED to make us go out of our way…"

He wouldn't shut up.

To add to that, everything he talked about was all "Sir Leader needs to reevaluate his plans," "Itachi and Kisame must not really be as skilled fighters as we thought." He also started prancing about, doing a role playing scenes of Itachi and Kisame cowering from enemies.

Soon, Sasori could take it no longer, he had to shut him up before he because as crazy as he partner was.

Deidara continued to rant without realizing that Sasori had stood up and advanced toward him before the puppet master's foot steps reached him. And still, his mouth never stopped moving.

"And also, do you ever realize how much that man orders us around? Sometimes I wonder if he…" Deidara's voice slowly stopped as he was being forced back into a tree. He stumbled back; his voice was a mumble, all his unspoken words jumbled in his mouth. Sasori had back him up into the tree directly behind them, his face and voice lacking any emotion.

Deidara's eyes widened as Sasori came inches away from his face. Without thinking, Sasori leaned forward and pressed his lips against the blonde boys own. In an instant, Deidara closed his eyes and brought his arms around Sasori's neck, bringing him closer to him.

Before they even got into a moment, Sasori removed his lips, quickly grabbing both of Deidara's wrists away from his neck forcefully. He kept hold of them and looks down at Deidara, glaring at him with what seemed like hate.

Deidara's heart could have sunk, did he really disapprove? He was the one that started kissing me in the first place, why was he so angry? Regret started to fill Deidara to the brim before Sasori slammed his hands against the tree, pinning down Deidara's hands. All the regret washed away when Sasori quickly captured his lips again and took no time to take advantage of the situation. He forced his tongue into his defenseless partner's mouth. He moved closer to Deidara, letting him feel more of him.

Even with all the alcohol, Deidara's mind was as clear as the obvious evidence that he was enjoying this. Deidara had never been in an intimate relationship with anyone. All his life he never thought about being sexual with anyone. Not until he met Sasori and developed an unnatural obsession over him.

Their bodies were closer then ever before and Deidara could feel Sasori's firm body heating up, rushing feelings of happiness into the blonde. While their tongues exploded each others mouths, Sasori let go of Deidara's arms, letting them free to do what they wish. Deidara took a moment to feel that hair he loved so much between his figure tips. Sasori did nothing because of it, casing Deidara to grin inside.

Meanwhile, Sasori reached inside his lover's identical coat. Inside, he found only a thin cover of clothing stopping him from touching his chest. Gradually, Sasori tickled his fingers up the front of the thin shirt, running his soft hands over Deidara's well-formed abdomen and chest. He found the most sensitive places of his comrade, touching them ever so carefully, making Deidara moan softly into his mouth.

Sasori had never found himself attracted to men. He was to live for his own ambitions, never involving a relationship with another being. But somehow, something had changed with his relationship with Deidara.

Deidara could feel himself growing hard against Sasori, trying to hold back his desire for the puppet master. Did Sasori know?

Wither or not he did was unknown, for within seconds, Sasori removed his hand and his mouth from Deidara, walking away without look back at him. He moved back over to the fire and sat there like usual, as though nothing had happened. Deidara wanted more, god, he wanted _everything_ Sasori had to offer. But how was he to tell him?

-----End of Flashback----


End file.
